52 Vol 1 24
* ** ** ** ** Firestorm Matrix *** *** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Several unidentified characters * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Cameo appearances on final page (in photographs): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Jack Ryder * * Starfire * Appearing in flashbacks: ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * United States of America ** *** ** *** ** *** **** ** ** *** * ** Items: * * | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker2_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist2_1 = Alex Sinclair | Letterer2_1 = Pat Brosseau | Editor2_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor2_2 = Harvey Richards | Editor2_3 = Stephen Wacker | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Booster Gold | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: *''Represented by statues in a 25th century museum:'' ** Batman ** Flash ** Green Lantern ** Superman ** Wonder Woman Items: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on October 18th, 2006. * On story-page 12, in the top-left panel, there is a character who looks a lot like Nightwing... it is not clear who, exactly, that might be. * The two-page origin story in this issue states that Skeets "possesses no combat capabilities." However, this information is attributed to the "Justice League Archives," which would explain the discrepancy between the description of Skeets and his very combative capabilities in the main story. Editor Michael Siglain, on Newsarama.com, explained, "When Skeets was created, he did not have any combat capabilities, but he was created with independent thought, meaning that he could have upgraded himself... and obviously did." * Beyond those who are identified by name, there are at least another dozen Everyman Project subjects in this issue. Some are seen for the first time only as they are being killed, while others are seen in the background and apparently survive Skeets's attack. | Trivia = * The following characters are featured in the Secret Sanctuary memorial to fallen Justice League members, as seen on story-page 7 in this issue: ** Amazing Man ** Antaeus ** Aztek ** Blue Beetle ** Booster Gold ** Crimson Fox *** Vivian d'Aramis *** Constance d'Aramis ** Flash ** General Glory ** Hippolyta ** Ice ** Maxima ** Red Tornado ** Rocket Red ** Sue Dibny ** Tomorrow Woman ** Silver Sorceress ** Vibe ** Yazz * There are other characters featured in the memorial that can not be definitively identified. However, various websites and bloggers have suggested the following: ** On the far left, the shoulder and arm seen above Aztek's mask likely belong to Steel (Hank Heywood III), who was mortally wounded in and killed off in . ** On the far right, the partial helmet see above Antaeus's helmet likely belongs to Mystek, who died in . ** Also on the far right, the shoulder seen above Hippolyta likely belongs to Major Disaster, who died in . ** Also on the far right, the wing seen above Hippolyta likely belongs to either Hawkman (Katar Hol) or Zauriel. They both have multiple deaths and resurrections in their histories, however, and, following Infinite Crisis, DCU continutity is largely uncharted, so it is anyone's guess as to which character it is and which "death" is being memorialized. * At least two characters featured in the memorial have since been resurrected. Ice returns in , and Red Tornado, who reappears in a semi-functional state in Week 17, is fully revived following One Year Later events. * It is pretty hard to tell which Everyman Project subjects bite the bullet (or eat the death ray, you might say) in this issue's melee; however, it appears that at least three named characters are among the dead: E.S. Pete, Gladiator Giant and Crimson Ghost, all of whom appear to die on story page 15. * Fans who took a liking to Poledancer, introduced in this issue, may be relieved to know that she apparently survives Skeets's attack. We see what appears to be her backside on story page 16, to the right of Ambush Bug. * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "Martian Manhunted!... THE GREAT TEN RETURN!... Ollie for Mayor!... " | Recommended = * 52 #1-52 * Countdown #51-0 * World War III #1-4 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}